A Tale of Two Warriors
by autobot fangirl
Summary: An allspark infused bomb? A vengeful Slo-Mo? A universe leap landing a Guardian agent in a Detroit where a Robotic Wolf is on patrol? What will happen when Alexa Johnson of Transformers animated the story continued! Meets Saberwolf in her universe?


A tale of two warriors.

A/N A requested one shot for Gertrude Fin in which Alexa and Saberwolf meet!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFA, Gertrude Fin owns Saberwolf, I own Alexa Johnson.

"Alexa! Get your aft outta their! !" Ratchet screeched as an explosion was going critical. The explosion was a trap set by Slo-Mo who had a vendetta against the Autobots. Bumblebee had recently run over her on again, off again, boyfriend Nanosec. Although Bee did call an ambulance, Slo-Mo was livid, and she intended her revenge. It was all set; the Allspark fragment was planted, and the trip wire had gone off Swimmingly. However, she hadn't counted on Alexa, not an Autobot, running back in the building when Prowl detected a human voice inside.

Alexa finally reached the person. She could hear Ratchet yell at her to "get her aft out" through the head set in her ear.

"Hang on! I've got the civilian." She reached for him in a hurry, seeing the explosion's glow in the other room. As she reached for him, something was off. He felt stiff, and plastic like. Alexa realized what happened.

"Shit! Decoy! !" She yelled over the comm. It didn't matter, the explosion went off, and Alexa was engulfed in the flash.

The Autobots shuttered their optics from the flash. When they opened them, building was gone. "NO!" They all bellowed.

Saberwolf, leisurely walked through old Detroit on patrol. She didn't mind being out this late in such a deserted area. Besides, Starscream was around this part of town, and she'd rather deal with him than anyone else finding out what happened. The only annoying thing was that she couldn't see Prowl tonight, but he would understand. As she walked, her nose registered something amiss. It was burned brick, but it didn't come off quite right. 'What the hell?' Saberwolf thought. Quickly, her paws carried her about ten blocks to the source. A smoldering pile of rubble...in a lot that had been vacant yesterday!

'Ok, what the-?...Dumbass construction crews.' She shook her head and began to walk away, when another smell registered. A human was in there! Saber began nosing and pawing at the rubble. The scent was strongest behind a large slab. She lifted the slab in her jaws, and threw it. The wolf femme looked down to see a female teenager. Scratched, but generally unharmed.

Five minutes earlier, Alexa gasped as she struck hard against the rubble. Everything was silent. "Jazz! Ratchet! Bulkhead! Anybody? !" Alexa's voice was weak. Why did it hurt to breathe? When the shock subsided, Alexa finally realized a piece of a slab was crushing her. She tried to push it off, but it was too big. Alexa was now squirming as she fought for air. As she laid there pinned, she heard a scrabbling. The slab was lifted off her, and she met the gaze of some giant robotic canine.

"Uh...Nice doggie?" Alexa uttered, awestruck and confused.

Saberwolf snorted. "Number one, I'm a wolf. Number two, that's the stupidest phrase in the entire english language. And number three, are you gonna need a medic?"

Alexa blinked. "No, I'll live. And sorry. I'm not accustomed to seeing a...what are you?"

Saberwolf let an exasperated sigh come to her vocal processor as she transformed to bot mode. "Do you need a second hint?" She asked with a small verbal jab. She couldn't believe this girl was so ignorant of who she was. The camera bots had gotten a few pictures before she blasted them. Every person in Detroit was aware of her.

Alexa's eyes darted to the insignia. "You're an Autobot?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Saber said sarcastically.

Alexa ignored the taunt. Something was bothering her. "How come the team never mentioned you? And what happened to Old Detroit? This entire block couldn't have been leveled by the explosion."

Saberwolf looked at her funny. When a smell registered on her. It was clean and Earthy, it smelled like..."Prowl." Saber whispered. Immediately, suspicion overwhelmed her, and with a furry, Saber had Alexa underneath her pede pinned again.

"Hey! What the hell? !" Alexa barked.

"Shut up! Where did you get your clothing? !" Saber's visor glowed bright green. This had to be some kind of trap. Probably a revenge gift from Powell. The girl wasn't answering. "TALK! ! ! !"

Alexa's eyes narrowed. "Interrogation huh? Nice try, but I've been through alot worse. Now let me up!"

"Or what?" Saberwolf growled back as she increased the pressure on the human's torso. She could hear the human hiss air as strain was applied to the ribs.

Alexa's hand darted for her leg. Fumbling with the latch, her pistol slid out into her hand. The agent then aimed at her attacker, looking straight down the sights to the other's head. "Or I crack that visor...your call."

Saber was about to tear the girl apart. However, the more she looked at this human, the less likely it seemed like a setup. This girls personality certainly didn't match Powell's usual trained monkeys. Secretly, Saberwolf was slightly surprised that this human had this much nerve. 'She's either highly brave, or exceedingly stupid.' The visored femme thought. She looked down at the pinned human. "Listen. I want answers, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to let you up, and your gonna answer a few basic things. Got it?"

Alexa nodded. This was whacked. The agent needed to make sure where she was. She pulled out her phone and locked GPS coordinates. It was detroit, but...her phone was...roaming? ! 'That's not right...this should pick up the Guardian program's satellite.' Alexa thought.

Saber watched the female bang her phone in irritation when she heard tires approach. The driving pattern screamed Bumblebee.

Alexa saw Bumblebee aproach. He transformed.

"Hi Saber! What's taking you? Hey, who's this?"

Alexa immediately had an inkling of what was going on. The realization hit her like a ton of well...bricks. Saberwolf went to explain. "She's a-"

Alexa cut her off. "I'm new to the city."

Bee smiled. "Oh, Ok. Hey get back soon. Boss-bot is going out with 'Arachnia tonight. See ya!" Bee left.

Saberwolf turned back to Alexa. "The hell's with you?"

"Listen, I don't know how the hell it happened, but I think I'm from a parallel universe."

Saberwolf crossed her arms in disbelief. This girl needed an insane asylum. "Yeah? And I'm the Magnus of Cybertron."

Alexa thought fast. She needed proof. She took off her gun holster. "Look, if your a wolf, smell this."

Saber took the holster and let the scent come. She was right! The scents were basically the same! There was Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet, surprisingly alot of Jazz, and Prowl's scent, but unlike the faint traces Saberwolf had found in his room, this was strong. "Where did you encounter Prowl?" She asked, her tone hard and with restrained emotion.

Alexa smiled as Saber said the name. "You know him? Great 'Bot. He lives at the base, but...he generally keeps to himself."

Saberwolf couldn't believe it. Prowl was alive! This girl knew him, if only another version, but it was still Prowl! The femme refocused to the task at hand as she ran the scenarios in her helm of how this could of happened. To jump universes would require a tremendous amount of energy, more than most things could generate. The academy said it was possible in theory, but the only Cybertronian power source would be..."What were you doing at the time of the explosion?"

Alexa's expression hardened. "I got suckered into saving a dummy set up by Slo-Mo. Damn thing was one room over from an Allspark enfused bomb."

That confirmed it. The Allspark had created a parallel universe leap when it exploded. "Your coming with me. I'm taking you to Bulkhead, and he'll figure a way to get you back where you came from." Saberwolf transformed and picked up Alexa in her jaws.

"Hey! Careful what your doing!" Alexa tried to protest, but Saberwolf let a warning growl through. Alexa immediately ceased, though the wolf femme could feel the embarrassed resentment radiate from her.

It took ten minutes to get back to base. Saberwolf was thankful, the human's singed hair and clothes reeked. Quietly, she slipped into the base. She didn't want Ratchet playing twenty questions as to were this human came from.

Saberwolf set Alexa down and transformed. Alexa looked up at the femme and then her surroundings. It wasn't that different. The femme made a vocal stall to catch Alexa's attention.

"Follow me, and don't touch anything."

Alexa nodded and began to follow the black and gold femme down what looked like the berthroom corridor. "Bumblebee called you Saber. Is that your name?"

"Name's Saberwolf." Saberwolf said without looking back. "You got a name?"

"Alexa Johnson. Captain Alexa Johnson."

"Captain? You look a little young for the Army."

"Agent. And I'm not in the Army. I'm part of the Guardian program."

"And that would be...?"

"I'm an assigned operative to my primary objective. Think of me as a really well trained bodyguard."

Saberwolf knocked on Bulkhead's door. No answer. She sent out a comm. "Bulkhead, where are you?"

Bulkhead's voice came through her audio receptor. "I'm on the roof. Come on up."

Saberwolf motioned for Alexa to follow as they made their way to the stairs, only to find Ratchet and Sari walking down.

"Shit!" Saberwolf whispered as she opened a door. "Quick, in here!"

Alexa darted through a door into a berthroom. She immediately recognized the tree. "This is Prowl's room. There's dirt on the floor though. What happened to him? Out on a long break with Jazz?"

Saberwolf's optics softened behind her visor. "Jazz doesn't live here. He stayed on Cybertron. Prowl's dead; Offlined defending the city before my time here."

Alexa was stunned. Prowl dead? And Jazz still on Cybertron? She couldn't imagine staying in this universe without her best friend and her adopted father; who were probably worried sick about her disappearance, or worse...Now, she wanted to go home.

Saberwolf gave one last glance around the room. She didn't sense Prowl's presence. Picking up the human, she leapt straight up into the tree and out onto the roof. Bulkhead had his back to her thankfully.

"Bulkhead."

Bulkhead looked back from his painting. "Hey Saber. Who's your friend?"

"She's not...well...I'm here because of her. What if I told you she's from a parallel universe?" The comment earned her a chuckle from the green mech.

"I never knew you had a sense of humor Saberwolf." The artist said, still minding his painting.

Saberwolf stiffened underneath Alexa. She could feel the Autobot getting mad. "She's not lying Bulkhead. I am from a parallel universe and I do know a version of you." He still wasn't buying it. Alexa continued. "Tell me, were you kicked out of Autobot boot camp?"

"Yes."

"Is painting for all of your friends your favorite thing to do?"

"Yes."

"Do you secretly love singing the theme song to My Little Po-"

"OK! I believe you!"

Alexa smirked "I knew you would. Now I need your help. I need to get back to my own universe."

Saberwolf and Alexa proceeded to explain what happened. Bulkhead then had a plan. "OK. Saber, you go back to the rubble and find that fragment with Alexa. I'll go to Sumdac tower and reconfigure the space bridge."

Soon, Alexa and Saberwolf had made it back to the rubble heap. This time, Alexa had ridden on Saberwolf's back. They had talked a little, and they were warming up to one another. If not very slowly.

"It's going to take days to clear this." Alexa said. "Might as well start."

Saberwolf nodded and began to push the pile around. It was going to be an iron filing in a cerrillium mine to find. As the minutes pressed on, she felt something tap her shoulder. She turned, and her spark nearly leapt from it's housing. There was Prowl, smiling and holding up the fragment. He placed it in her hand and made a shh sign with his before disappearing.

Saberwolf fought the urge to grin like a stupid first framer as she pretended to fish the fragment out of the debris. "I got it!" She said.

The ride to Sumdac Tower was short. It took five minutes to get the bridge funtional. In the mean time, Saberwolf and Alexa were finishing a conversation.

"So agent huh? Sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah it's ok. Wolf mode eh? Pretty sweet. Does Fanzone pull you over if you speed?"

"He wouldn't dare." They both chuckled.

Bulkhead smiled as the bridge glowed neon green. "It's working! Whenever your ready Alexa."

Alexa got up from where she was sitting. "It was a pleasure knowing you Saberwolf." Alexa began to walk towards the bridge.

"Likewise...Hey, wait! You said you've been through worse interrogation, and whos' body guard are you?" Saberwolf asked.

Alexa turned back and smiled. "I'll save that for when we meet again. Who knows...If you ever in my Universe, look me up." Alexa said with a friendly joke.

Saberwolf gave a little smile. "You can count on it."

Alexa waved goodbye, and jumped into the green light.

"Autobots keep searching! There must be a clue somewhere!" Optimus stated frantically. Alexa had been missing for almost four hours. The rubble was gone, but some of the other buildings had collapsed in the after shock. Currently, every bot was combing through the rubble. In the case of ninjabots, more frantically than others.

Jazz was near losing his control as he heaved the rubble from one pile to another. "A, where are you? !"

Prowl himself was shifting through bricks as fast and as carefully as he could. "Please, please be alive." He muttered.

Optimus was upset. He would have to call off the search soon. "Alexa! Can you hear me? ! Can you-" The prime was silenced by a swirling green vortex that appeared out of nowhere. He was more startled by what appeared.

"You don't have to shout Optimus. I'm alright." Alexa stated warmly.

In a blur, Jazz was hugging her as tightly as he could without squishing her. "Your A-OK!" He stated happily.

"And that's not all." Alexa fumbled in her pocket. "Prime, catch!" She tossed the fragment to him. Bulkhead had thrown it in after her when she went through.

Optimus looked down at the fragment. "Alexa, where did you go?"

Alexa smirked. "Oh, just a little place you never heard of."

A/N Yay! It's done! :D


End file.
